


Save Me

by LuliaRayaGrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Memory Loss, Rescue Missions, Scared Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuliaRayaGrace/pseuds/LuliaRayaGrace
Summary: They found him, unconscious on the bottom level of an H.Y.D.R.A. base with no memory of who he is why he is there in the first place. Can the Avengers help this teen from Beacon Hills regain his memory?





	1. Situation on the Bottom Floor

“Guys,” Clint called through the earpiece, “We have a situation on the bottom floor.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked making her way to the back of the compound.

“I found a person,” Clint explained standing in the doorway not getting any closer then he had to.

“Well then kill them,” Tony yelled through the coms.

“Tony that's the thing, I don’t think he’s H.Y.D.R.A.?” Clint said as Natasha ran up beside him.

“He’s definitely not H.Y.D.R.A.,” Natasha added.

“Well, then what is he?” Cap asked quickly making his way down a stairwell.

“I think he’s a captive of H.Y.D.R.A.,” Clint answered as he and Natasha slowly made their way into the room.

In the room was a young boy who sat on his knees with his hand tied on his lap. “A captive?” Are you sure?” Tony asked making it to the bottom floor.

Clint knelt down in front of the boy studying his facial features, as Natasha stood over his shoulders. Now the two could clearly see the three scares that ran from the top of his left hairline all the way across his face to his right cheek. He was to busy looking at the scares to notice the honey colored eyes gagging his own movements. When Clint finally noticed he fell backward into Natasha right as Steve and Tony arrived.

“Oh, yep. Definitely not H.Y.D.R.A.,” Tony said coming over and squatting beside Clint.

“Do you have a name?” Clint asked watching as the boy's eyes moved from one Avenger to another.

“Mischief,” the boy answered without any fluctuation in his voice.

“Do you have a home?” Tony questioned causing the boy now defined as Mischief to look at him.

“I don’t remember,” He said looking up at Natasha.

“What do you remember?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Nothing,” He answered letting his chin rest against his chest in defeat.

“Mischief,” Natasha said getting attention back on her, “Would you like to come with us, away from here?”

Mischief looked at Her before looking to the rest of the group, answering, “That’s allowed.”


	2. Carrier Ride & Questions

“Do you know what day it is?” Tony asks Mischief who is sitting opposite of him on the carrier.

“No,” He answers looking around at the carrier. 

“How about the year?” Tony questions. 

But all Tony gets for an answer is a blank look from the boy. “I’ve told you I don’t know anything, ok. Those people erased all my memories after they got whatever they wanted, and don’t ask what they wanted because I don’t know.”

“It’s ok. We’re gonna see if we can help you regain your memories and find your family,” Natasha said.

Now that they had the boy into a more lit place, they could see more scars and bruises on the boy. “Mischief?” Bruce said squatting in front of the boy, “Would you mind if I look at the scars on your face.”

“Go ahead, I don’t remember what they are from though,” He answers as Bruce begins to pull on a pair of rubber gloves. Mischief sits scarily still as Bruce prods and pokes at the three scars that run across his face. 

“They seem rather old as if they had happened at least over a couple years ago,” Bruce says standing and turning to throw the gloves away.

“How can you tell?” Clint asks from the pilot's seat.

“Because scars like that would take many years to heal fully and scar over,” Bruce explains, “If you look closely enough you can see the fine marking where they were stitched back together.”

Natasha looks closely and is able to see the small lines that do in fact cross the scars. “Almost there,” Clint calls. And by almost there he meant landing at the tower.

“Mischief, come on,” Tony coaxed. He stands very shakily making his way off the plane and into the tower. Tony leads him up to the lab.

“Sit here please,” Bruce instructs patting a waist-high cot. Mischief climbed up onto it, watching as Bruce and Tony both made their way along the room.

“What are you doing?” Mischief asked pulling his arm back as Bruce tried to stab him with a needle. “Can’t you see I’ve been poked enough for a lifetime?”

“What?” Tony asked turning around suddenly with a stark-pad in his hands. “What do you mean poked?”

Mischief flattened his arms out to show all the small circular scars on the inside of his elbow. “Mischief, I just need to take a blood sample to see if we can connect it with any DNA in the database that could give us an idea of who you are and also see if anything was given to you that would have made you lose your memories,” Bruce explained, “Can I?”

“I guess,” He answered holding his arm out, looking away as Bruce took the sample.


	3. Blood Test Results & Pictionary

“Mischief, come on we’re gonna go to the main floor where everyone else is,” Tony instructed before leading him into an elevator.

The two walked into a large open room with a couch and kitchen along with other stuff that Mischief couldn’t name. He sat down on the couch beside Clint as Tony and Bruce stood at the front of the room.

“It seems we have found the drug that was given to erase the memories, Gebuni. From what we know about it they should start to return at any time, You will get a few here and there every day. Until they all come back,” Bruce explained.

“Mischief, I’m gonna show you some pictures and I want to hear the first thing the pops into your mind when you see them. If you don’t know them that's ok,” Tony said before the first picture of a man in a Sheriff's uniform appeared on the screen behind Tony.

“I don’t know who that is,” Mischief admitted searching what little memory he had for that face.

The next picture was a sign that read “Welcome to Beacon Hills”. 

“A place?” He said looking over at Bruce to get a head nod, “Ya, I’ve got nothing.”

“Mischief, that’s ok you’ll get there,” Steve encouraged from the other end of the couch. The third picture was of a man with a scowl on his face that was in desperate need of a shave.

“Derek?” Mischief said without even thinking about it, “Derek, why do I know that name?”

“Where did you get that name from?” Clint asked quickly.

“I know him. But I don’t know where from. And the picture is wrong. Is there any way I can draw on the picture?” Mischief asked walking halfway to the TV in a daze.

“Go right ahead,” Tong said handing him the stylus pen that wrote on the TV from his pocket. 

Mischief took the pen changing the color to red. He colored this Derek character’s eyes red, before making his ears into a more pointed shape, then connecting his eyebrows. “Werewolf? Hale? Derek Hale? Is this Derek Hale?” He asked looking around hopeful.

“Did he just say werewolf?” Natasha asked sitting up ramrod straight.

“Derek was an Alpha, that’s why his eyes were red. Gold eyes are for Betas and blue are for someone who has killed someone and feels guilty for it or is an Omega,” Mischief announced turning around quickly, “Why do I know this?”

“I think you dealt with werewolves in your past,” Bruce said stepping forward to stand next to Mischief, “We’re gonna go to the next photo, Tony.”

The next picture was of a group of teens. Mischief went down the line naming every single one of them without hesitation, “Scott McCall, True Alpha. Malia Tate, werecoyote. Ethan, werewolf. Jackson, Chimera and werewolf. Corey Bryant, werechameleon. Lydia Martin, Banshee. Liam Dunbar, Werewolf. Mason Hewitt, Human. Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski, Spark.”

“Mieczyslaw, that is a polish name, correct?” Natasha asked looking at Tony.

“Yes, it is. And also that he can pronounce it so well, and how close it to Mischief confirms me and Bruce’s idea,” Tony said turning to Mischief.

“Stiles,” Bruce said and automatically Mischief turned to face him, “Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“That’s me?” He said turning to look at the picture, “How long ago was this taken?”

“Five years to the date,” Tony answered.


	4. Calls to Home

“Five years,” Stiles said holding his head in his hands, “I was gone for five years.”

“We’re so sorry Stiles. We would have helped if we knew you were gone sooner,” Steve said pulling the boy into a hug.

“Do they know?” He asked looking up at Tony.

“Yes, they knew you were taken but don’t know you are back,” Tony said.

“Can you call my dad? He was the picture of the Sheriff wasn’t he?” Stiles asked looking at Bruce as he nodded his head.

“I’ll do it,” Tony said pulling out his phone

* * *

 

Noah was sitting in the station typing on his computer when Parrish ran in with the office phone in hand. “Sherriff, you need to take this call,” He said, “They found him.”

Noah quickly rounded the desk, grabbing the phone from Parrish. “This is Noah Stilinski,” He said turning the phone on speaker as Parrish closed the door and sat on the couch in the office.

“Hello Noah, this is Tony Stark,” Tony said holding the phone to his ear as Stiles watched him from the couch, “We have found your son.”

“Where? Where are you I need to come see him,” Noah said.

“He is here in New York at the Avenger’s tower. He has lost a lot of his memory, but some pictures we showed him seemed to spark some of them. Particularly one of a young man that he identified as, Derek Hale?” Tony explained pacing back and forth across the room.

“Yes, Derek was his boyfriend at the time of his kidnapping. Tony, may I speak with him?” Noah asked.

“Yes, just let me give him the phone,” Tony said approaching Stiles handing him the phone, “He wants to talk to you.”

Stiles took the phone looking at it carefully before holding it to his ear, “Dad?”

“Oh my god, Stiles are you ok?” Noah said clutching to the office phone as if his life depended on its existence.

“I think so. I don’t remember much but Bruce said my memories should come back with time,” Stiles explained, “Is anyone with you?”

“Parrish,” Noah answered looking up at his deputy who was beaming.

“Jordan Parrish, Hellhound,” Stiles said quickly.

“That’s right,” Parrish confirmed.

“Stiles, I think myself along with the pack would be ecstatic to come out to New York and see you,” Noah said, “is that something you would like?”

“Ya, I think I would,” Stiles answered.

“Ok, we will try to be there by tomorrow. I miss you so much son,” Noah said.

“I miss you too dad,” Stiles laughed before ending the call handing the phone back to Tony.


	5. Pack Meeting

“What is this for?” Derek asked sitting down on the Sheriff's couch, “Scott did you call this meeting?”

“No, I didn’t. I got a text from the Sheriff that said to gather at his house. Apparently, he and Parrish have some news to tell us when they get home,” Scott explained.

“That we do,” Noah said walking into the room with Parrish following, “We are all going to New York, tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry what?” Liam said surprised.

“Why are we going to New York?” Derek asked looking at Noah in confusion along with the rest of the pack.

“Noah, just tell them already,” Parrish laughed hitting Noah on the shoulder.

“Because Stiles is in New York,” Noah said.

“You found him,” Derek jumped up from seat automatically.

“No, I didn’t, he’s with Tony Stark at the Avengers Tower,” Noah explained, “That is why we have to go to New York. But be warned he’s lost some of his memory. I have no idea what he knows and what he doesn’t know. Tony said the first thing he remembered was Derek’s name when they showed him a picture of you. And then during the phone call, I mentioned Parrish and almost instantly he responded about a hellhound. So he’s making some connections.”

“He remembered my name,” Derek mumbled, “Why my name?”

“Maybe because of the strong connection you two share,” Malia suggested.

“I don’t know we’ll have to ask him tomorrow,” Noah stated.


	6. You Love Me

“Tony, you need to come down to the main floor, promptly,” JARVIS said over the speaker system of Tony’s lab.

“Why?” Tony asked not stopping with fixing his suit.

“Stiles’ family is in the office and wish to see him,” the AI explained.

“Oh, ok. I’ll be down in a few minutes,” Tony said wiping his hand on his pants. Tony walked to the elevator wondering how this arrival would affect Stiles.

The night before the boy had had a nightmare so bad that it required Tony and Clint to intervene. He had been screaming and had dug scratches into his arms so deep that they were bleeding. Tony ran to find the bandages as Clint sat with Stiles held to his chest crying. By the time Tony had returned Stiles was back asleep, Clint stayed in Stiles’ room for the rest of the night.

Tony exited the elevator and walked down the hall to the main office to find the group of people who had been named previously by Stiles looking at a photo. “Please we need to see Stiles,” Noah pleaded with the woman at the desk.

“I’m sorry sir I don’t know of any Stiles currently in the building. I’m going to have to ask you to leave before I call Security,” She warned reaching for the phone.

“That won’t be necessary,” Tony said standing behind her stopping her hand from reaching the phone, “They are with me. Please if you all follow me.”

The group rounded the desk and followed Tony towards the elevator. “Is Stiles really here?” Derek asked as the doors closed.

“JARVIS where is Stiles at, at the moment,” Tony said.

“Master Stiles is in the main room with Bruce and Clint. Warning they are currently playing a very heated game of charades,” JARVIS answered.

Tony lead the group off the elevator and into the common room. They were on the back side of the couch. So all they could see was Stiles’ long hair tied up on the back of his head and Bruce's back. Clint must have been on the floor because he wasn’t visible.

“Clint this is so unfair, I don’t even know what a dishwasher is!” Stiles yelled, “I told you, you have to do things that I remember or know.”

“Stiles the dishwasher is the thing we put the dirty dishes in this morning that cleaned them,” Bruce laughed sitting beside the boy.

“No one told me that’s what it’s called!” He yelled again running his hand down his face.

“Stiles,” Tony called getting the boys attention but not turning around.

“What IronBot?” He called back as Clint stood up from the floor.

“Some people are here to see you,” Tony finished.

Stiles stood up and turned around to face the group of people who had been with him before the kidnapping. The pack got their first look at the horror that Stiles had been through. The scars running down his face were the most noticeable.

Derek was the first person to advance to Stiles. He made his way around the couch. “What has happened to you?” He said softly while taking his hands and placing them on the sides of Stiles’ face. His thumbs tracing the scars.

“I don’t remember?” Stiles’ admitted looking down at his feet avoiding Derek’s gaze.

“Hey,” Derek laughed lifting his head so their eyes would meet, “That's ok. You’ll get there. We’ll get there. Do you know why?”

“No,” Stiles mumbled looking past Derek at the rest of the pack who had all moved.

“Because I still love you just as much as I loved you the day you went missing. And none of this, no scars, no horrendous past is ever gonna stop me from loving you,” Derek said.

“You love me,” Stiles said shocked, “how can you love a person who doesn’t know you?”

“Because I know the Stiles I still love is right here in front of me. He might be a little lost at the moment but I would do anything to have him back, even just the smallest part of him,” Derek reassured, “I know that my picture helped jump started your memories of the Pack, and that’s a start.”


	7. Overwhelmed Memories

“So was I right about the whole supernatural thing or not?” Stiles asked looking at Derek.

“Out of everything that’s what you remember,” Scott laughed from behind Derek.

“At least I remember something, ok,” Stiles challenged before turning and heading to the elevator.

“Stiles,” Derek called but it was too late the doors to the elevator had already closed, “Is he ok?”

“It’s just his memory is trying to play catch up with all you guys here. It’s kinda overwhelming because he knows who you are and that you are important to him. But he just can’t remember why” Bruce explains.

“He’ll get better when the drugs that are holding his memories captive wash out of his system,” Tony said sitting down on the couch.

“Drugs?” Noah said surprised.

“Yes, Stiles was submitted to a highly illegal drug called Gebuni. So far he’s gained back a few names but nothing more,” Bruce starts to explain, “We’ve never dealt with someone who was exposed to Gebuni for such a long time so we have no idea how much of his memory will return or if all of it will return. Right now we’re just happy with the process he’s making, so on that, it seems that such a large group is overwhelming his memories.”

“What do you mean?” Derek asked crossing his hands over his chest.

“What Bruce is saying is that all of you here who has so much of a prominent past are causing Stiles to try to force himself to remember everything at once. And it’s not healthy for him at the time. He’s malnourished and covered in bruises and scars. Not just the ones on his face but his whole body. RIght now we need him to remember what happened when he was taken, so we can find ways to help him,” Tony said pulling up pictures of some of the scars and bruises that lined the young boy to show on the TV.

“With all due respects, this is my son,” Noah interrupted, “Do you think that I don’t know who to take care of my own son.”

Cint stood up and walked between Tony and Bruce, “Noah, your son was taken from you but that kid isn’t your son anymore. Right now he’s a part of a national security investigation because do you know where we found him? Where I found him?” Clint asked gaging the pack's reaction.

“No,” Derek answered.

“I found him on the bottom level of a maximum security H.Y.D.R.A. base. He was bound on his knees, completely still not moving,” Clint said.

“H.Y.D.R.A.? I thought they were gotten rid of? Noah asked.

“Not completely, most of them were but some are still around. Like the section that had Stiles,” Natasha said.

“And for these reasons, I’m going to have to ask you to go back to Beacon Hills until Stiles is ready,” Tony said.

Derek was outraged by this, “Leave Stiles here with you guys. You don’t know him like we do like I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, The response to this story has been amazing. I can't thank you guys enough.


	8. Want to Remember

“Stiles,” Natasha called stepping into the door frame. Stiles was sat dead center in the middle of his bed staring at the wall, facing away from the door, “Are you alright?”

“I- I just,” He muttered.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Natasha said.

“I just want to remember them,” Stiles said looking over at Natasha, “I know their faces. I know them! I just want to remember them! Natasha, knowing a person and remembering all the times and memories that were spent with them are two totally different things. I want to remember.”

“I know you do and you will. You just need to give it time,” She said sitting down beside the young boy.

“How long though?” Stiles asked.

“Banner says they should start to come back at any time now, with what we know about the drug that you were given. But it might not be so soon because you were given the drug for such a long time,” Natasha explains.

“Oh, what will Tony do with my family?” Stiles asks glancing at the door.

“Tony is sending them back to Beacon Hills until you have more of your memories because Banner and Tony think that their presence is putting a lot of stress on you. That them being here is making you try to force yourself to remember them. The stress isn’t healthy at the stage that your health is in presently,” Natasha says.

“They are all going back?” Stiles says in disbelief.

“Is there someone that you want to stay?” Natasha asks looking into the boy's golden-brown eyes.

Stiles quickly looks between the door and Natasha, “WOuld Tony allow it?”

“I think whatever you think will help Tony will allow at this point,” Natasha laughs, “Who do you want to stay?”

“Derek,” Stiles answers before covering his face with his hands.

“Hey, it's ok. If you want him here with you, I’ll get Tony to let him stay. You stay here, while I’m gonna go see if I can catch Derek before Tony sends them back to California,” She says slipping out of the room.

Natasha quickly made her way back to the main floor to see that there was a very heated argument still going on.

“How is he?” Tony asked as Natasha approached him.

“Good, little-worked up. But so far that has been a constant,” she says. This causes Scott to snicker under his breath. “What’s so funny?”

“Stiles, he’s always worked up about something. That just him normally. He’ll get himself worked up about the little thing. As long as I’ve known him he’s been tightly wound,” Scott says.

“It might have to do with his ADD and with his lack of Adderall his been without for five years,” Noah suggested.

“He takes Adderall?” Banner asks.

“He’s taken it since he was five. It helps him focus,” Noah explained.

“If you start giving it to him again don’t take it away from him because he turns into a literal firecracker,” Lydia laughs, “Stiles without his Adderall is not a pretty sight to be seen. You think this place is a mess already, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

“Remember the one time he was convinced that he could paint his room while standing on his desk chair,” Jackson laughs.

“Is that why there is green paint on his carpet?” Noah asks.

“He never told you!” Scott laughs.

“Ok, back to my point. He wants one of you to stay here in New York with him. He thinks it could help him gain back some of his memories in a more timely manner,” Natasha says as the pack looks between one another quizzically, “Derek, he wants you to stay with him.”

“Me?” Derek asks, “Not his father or best friend since diapers?”

“Derek, you’re his Alpha and his boyfriend,” Malia laughs.

“Ok, I guess. Where is he?” Derek asks.

“Follow me,” Natasha instructs. Leading the Alpha into the elevator, “If you’re gonna be staying her we’re gonna have to put you into the system.” She laughs while placing her hand on the pad scanning it to let her move floors.

Natasha led Derek off the elevator and to Stiles room. “Stiles,” She said knocking on his door, “I’m coming in.” She opened the door to see that Stiles was still sat on his bed.

“They sent him home, didn’t they,” Stiles said looking at the floor.

“Stiles, I’m right here,” Derek laughed. Stiles quickly looked up from the floor to see Derek. Faster than lightning he was off the bed and had himself wrapped around Derek like a sloth. Derek placed a light kiss on Stiles' forehead. “I missed you too.”


End file.
